callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Negotiator
Negotiator is a downloadable Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The mission was included in the ELITE Drops 4, 5 and 6, which was released on March 13, 2012 for Premium ELITE Xbox 360 playershttps://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/174915990512082945 and was released, along with the other maps, on March 20, 2012 for non-Elite Xbox 360 players.http://www.callofduty.com/mw3/contentcalendar It was made available for PlayStation 3 Premium ELITE subscribers on April 12, 2012. It was released for non-ELITE PS3 users on April 20, 2012. Negotiator and the rest of Content Collection 1, were released for PC on May 8, 2012. The mission starts with different points of views depending on which player, if playing in co-op. Overview First Player's Point of View The First player, along with some hostages will be held captive by two Russian Commandos, the player needs to go up to the soldier standing by the door and take the Desert Eagle in his holster by holding the "use" button. The commandos will react to it, so the player needs to quickly kill them. The player can pick up the AK-47 dropped by the soldiers. Hostages in another building will also be executed, this building also holds the second player if playing on Co-op. The player then needs to head to that building and breach it (before the second player is executed on Co-op). After killing all the commandos, the gameplay will go to both players' point of view. This gameplay is also done on Single Player. Second Player's Point of View The Second Player, along with some hostages are also being held captive by five Russian Commandos. This player will be unable to do anything, while watching hostages being executed by a Russian soldier. The First Player will breach a door and the Russian soldier that is executing the hostages will be killed and his Desert Eagle will fly out of his hand. The Player needs to press and hold the "use" button to catch the gun. After receiving the Desert Eagle, the player can use it to help their partner and kill the remaining soldiers. After that, the gameplay will go to both players' point of view. This gameplay is only done on Co-op. Both players' Point of View The now reunited player(s) must fight their way to reach and defuse a bomb. As the players breach and fight through the streets, multiple civilians can be seen. When the player reaches a courtyard and breaches it, there is a bomb to be defused. Afterwards, the player(s) breach a final room, kill three commandos and end the mission successfully. Weapon Loadout Gallery Keyart Negotiator.jpg Negotiator.jpg Negotiator Gameplay.jpg Rangers on Mw3 in Negortiation.png|In early footage, MW2 Rangers models were shown but don't appear in-game. Rangers on Mw3 in Negortiation1.png Rangers on Mw3 in Negortiation2.png Player 2 catching Desert Eagle Negotiator MW3.png|Player 2 catching the Desert Eagle in co-op. Achievements/Trophies Shotgun Diplomacy (15 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete the Special Ops mission Negotiator on any difficulty. Skilled Negotiator (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete the Special Ops mission Negotiator on Veteran difficulty. Not on My Watch (35 / Silver trophy ) - Rescue all the hostages in the Special Ops mission Negotiator. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The achievement for rescuing all the hostages is worth 35 , just like the number of hostages. *A DShK turret can be found and used in this level, near the middle of the mission. Is it found after both players breach the first room (not the one where the first player saves the second) and just before going under the arch. References Category:Special Ops Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 DLC